kids_teenfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:ForeverFriendlyViolet
Hello! Welcome to ! I am Violet, the founder and an admin of this wiki :)! If you have any background or signature requests, or any questions, or just want to chat, feel free to leave a message! I usually reply to all messages, except for ones that doesn't need to (ex. I don't need to reply to a "You're welcome" message.). Check out the policies, and visit my other wiki, Mia and Me! - Violet (っ◕‿◕)っ♥ Message Me! (っ◕‿◕)っ♥ Read my blog posts!(っ◕‿◕)っ♥ Visit Mia and Me Wiki! (っ◕‿◕)っ♥ Visit Entertainment Choice Wiki! ---- Hello, I Would Like To Ask What Can We Add On This Wiki ? ~ Magic Winx, Mythix! Mythix Powers, All right! ~ 14:20, October 6, 2014 (UTC) Can You Also Help Me To Delete This Page http://kids-teen.wikia.com/wiki/BelieveInMagic814/Sig1 ~ Magic Winx, Mythix! Mythix Powers, All right! ~ 14:21, October 6, 2014 (UTC) Your welcome! I am glad I get to help!!I'll invite some of my friends! But I also got a request!! Can we be friends?^~^ ♪June♪♥♪True friends Stick Toghether♪ 14:51, October 6, 2014 (UTC) Yay! ^~^ ♪June♪♥♪True friends Stick Toghether♪ 09:50, October 7, 2014 (UTC) Hello, Can You Create A Stub Template ? ~ Magic Winx, Mythix! Mythix Powers, All right! ~ 15:30, October 7, 2014 (UTC) Do need to add the episode appearance section ? ~ Magic Winx, Mythix! Mythix Powers, All right! ~ 16:36, October 8, 2014 (UTC) Can You Please Change The Stub Template Image ? ~ Magic Winx, Mythix! Mythix Powers, All right! ~ 13:46, October 9, 2014 (UTC) Well, I Don't Really Like It Very Much. ~ Magic Winx, Mythix! Mythix Powers, All right! ~ 05:47, October 10, 2014 (UTC) And Are You Going To Create A Logo For This Wiki ? ~ Magic Winx, Mythix! Mythix Powers, All right! ~ 05:49, October 10, 2014 (UTC) Hi! I am fine.what about u? Sorry I hav'nt edited much cause I am busy with school stuff -_- I'll try coming weekends and also this month I hav lots of holidats so I'll be very active (^~^) ♪June♪♥♪True friends Stick Toghether♪ 09:25, October 10, 2014 (UTC) Awesome ! ~ Magic Winx, Mythix! Mythix Powers, All right! ~ 11:49, October 10, 2014 (UTC) Your Welcome! Btw can you help me with Sig ? It has a problem when I post on my page. ~ Magic Winx, Mythix! Mythix Powers, All right! ~ 12:00, October 10, 2014 (UTC) Well, I Am Trying To Make A New One. ~ Magic Winx, Mythix! Mythix Powers, All right! ~ 13:18, October 10, 2014 (UTC) yeah I read that! and the new wordmark is cute!! ♪June♪♥♪True friends Stick Toghether♪ 14:31, October 10, 2014 (UTC) The Font Will Be FlemishScript BT. The Size Will Be 22. Here A Example: ♥BelieveInMagic814 ♥ ♥Reply Me! ♥ Oh, I Almost Forgot The Text Color I Want It To Be In Rainbow Colors & The Symbols To Be In Red Color. ~ Magic Winx, Mythix! Mythix Powers, All right! ~ 09:37, October 11, 2014 (UTC) I Want To Use It Now. ~ Magic Winx, Mythix! Mythix Powers, All right! ~ 09:53, October 11, 2014 (UTC) Thanks I Already Done It. ♥BelieveInMagic814 ♥ ♥Reply Me! ♥ 10:10, October 11, 2014 (UTC) Can You Create One Wiki Logo For Winx Club & Also Mia & Me Since You Haven't Upload It Yet ? ♥BelieveInMagic814 ♥ ♥Reply Me! ♥ 14:21, October 11, 2014 (UTC)